leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordekaiser/Trivia
General * Mordekaiser might have been inspired by the (particularly Conquest) * Mordekaiser used to be the only champion without any mobility or crowd control effects until V5.4 onwards ( gives him situational bonus movement speed) * Mordekaiser's abilities reference heavy/thrash metal songs and/or bands: ** Iron Man by ** (M)Ace of Spades by ** Morgenstern (German: ' ') by ** Harvester of Sorrow by ** Sy(m)phon(y) of Destruction by ** Children of the Grave by ** The Prisoner by ** ** Mordekaiser's mace references Nightfall by * Mordekaiser is one of five champions who use their health as their spellcasting resource (the others being , , , and ) * currently applies the longest damage over time in the game (10 seconds) * is the product of 'Brazil 5v5 tier list' by NA Summoner 'SKILLSHOT MASTER' and 'This is why we hate Mordekaiser' by 'McRooster'. * Mordekaiser's helmet resembles the M in 's logo. Development * Mordekaiser (German: 'murder emperor') comes from Yun 'Stich' Lam's (Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam's girlfriend) online identity.Ezreal on Mordekaiser * Mordekaiser's title used to be 'the Master of Metal' and was going to be 'the Lord of Death' but after playerbase concerns it was replaced with 'the Iron Revenant' (suggested by NA Summoner Versaka) Lore * Mordekaiser's story references from and from . * Mordekaiser's mace being called references as well as the eponymous song by . ** Both it and a child's drawing of Mordekaiser (standing next to a burning house with 'I ♥ My Daddy' written at the top) can be seen in the game's Mac Version trailer. Quotes * references: ** The eponymous song by ** The eponymous song by ** My Guitar Lies Bleeding in my Arms by ** My Friend of Misery by ** Home of the Blues by * !"}} references No Pain no Gain by . * implies for right-click movement and references a resetting each attack every time one Alt + Right-Clicks a target. * references from ("So be it... Jedi") * references . * resembles }}. * Mordekaiser shares quotes with: ** ** }} ** }} ** }} Skins ; * He is using , , and all at once. ; * He shares this theme with , , , , , and . ; * He used to have an upward spike on his belt (might have been referencing from ) but was promptly removed for suggestiveness. * He resembles from , from , the titular character from , and a from . ; * is replaced with Numero Uno (an indestructible guitar axe made of metal and made for metal) * His cape is replaced with flames. * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He references . * His throne used to be shorter and have resting on its back (was later changed to a taller throne due to concerns it resembled a Christian Cross) * He resembles from . * He shares this theme with , , , and . Relations * Mordekaiser is building his strength in the Shadow Isles until he can lay waste to Noxus and reclaim the Immortal Bastion (his old fortress laying at the heart of Noxus Prime) * Mordekaiser embarked on a metal-fueled journey to recruit , , , and in order to form Pentakill so they would and the whole of Runeterra with their music. Pentakill - Smite and Ignite Category:Champion trivia Category:Mordekaiser